


【DND】羊羔

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 灵感来自周笔畅的《愚公移山》在我心中尼禄会是一个不断追求刺激的人。要是和但丁一起突破禁忌之后会不会感到无聊？于是有了这么一个产物（未完成）
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	【DND】羊羔

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自周笔畅的《愚公移山》  
> 在我心中尼禄会是一个不断追求刺激的人。要是和但丁一起突破禁忌之后会不会感到无聊？于是有了这么一个产物（未完成）

  
砰砰。酒吧里最受欢迎的声音。酒泡咕噜噜地溢出，和着酒鬼们的吆喝和大笑，酒吧里乱哄哄的，真要听清别人讲话得贴着耳或者给上明确的暗示。

像是一杯突然送到面前的美酒。

“谁给的？”尼禄左右点着头问。

酒保把手指从高脚杯移开，小幅度地往吧台另一头的一名西装男子指了指，算是回答了这个只点最便宜苦啤酒的年轻人。长得漂亮在这种地方就是钞票。

尼禄往西装男子那望了一眼，注意力又移回还在摇晃打转的粉色酒液上。那个男人教过他这是什么意思，也教过他处理的办法。

别人请的酒，不喝多浪费。至于上床？滚他的吧。

学着那男人的样子，尼禄拿起酒杯抿了一口，朝西装男子举杯，捏着细玻璃柱起身走过去。走过去，擦肩而过。尼禄停在西装男子身后不远的一个小包厢前，把高脚杯放在桌面上推向包厢的主人。

“请你喝一杯如何？”

身后的西装男子骂了句脏话。包厢里面翘着腿大张着身子靠在沙发上的青年也跟着骂了句脏话，大笑起来，拍了拍所剩无几的沙发空间。

尼禄顺从地走过去坐下，紧盯着青年脸打转。年轻漂亮的一张脸蛋，银灰色的瞳孔和银白色的头发在酒吧昏暗的灯光里尤为突兀，彩灯在上面折射出各种各样的绚丽的颜色。青年半裸着上身，大方地展示他结实的胸肌和起伏的腹肌。光滑洁白的皮肤充当了不少钞票，给青年换来不少美酒，尼禄的这杯二手货显得异常廉价。

“但丁。你叫什么名字？”青年示意尼禄把酒拿给他。

“尼禄。”尼禄用力抽动鼻子，有股焦臭味从青年身上传来。看来对方是个烟鬼。这点和那个男人不像。

但丁大口喝下那杯鸡尾酒，又恢复成开始那副颓唐的模样，他也在打量尼禄。多年轻的一个男孩，就连嘴角那圈胡渣都是浅浅的一层，摸上去或许还是软的。

“你几岁了？”但丁问。

“二…”

没等尼禄回答，但丁摆着手鼻孔朝天地补充说：“我讨厌两类人。第一类，多话的。第二类，年纪比我大的。”

“十九。”尼禄这次回答得飞快。指头因为撒谎而紧张得蜷起，眼珠在酒杯和但丁挑起的眉间徘徊。

他今年二十二了，只是和那男人比总是差上好大一截，无论是体型还是实力上。

砰。记忆打开了盖子。

曾经那男人就是尼禄最憧憬的梦，排除万难和他靠近之后尼禄却发现梦想的顶壁是那么的无趣。每天和那位男人相处的日子都像在梦里，真实又遥不可及。这令尼禄郁闷和愤怒，拿了好不容易到手的钞票跑进了这家窄小的老酒吧里，喝那些难以入口的劣质啤酒来打发时间。

尼禄不想回家。

“没说讨厌撒谎是我的失误。”但丁朝尼禄耸肩，拿过高脚杯贴上尼禄的脸左右滚动，“你有订房间吗？”

但丁把脚从桌子上挪下，扯过椅背上的红色大衣穿上，捏着尼禄的下巴轻佻地挠他痒肉，吻在他不自觉翘起的嘴角，“走吧。希望我们有个火热的夜晚。”

他们在宾馆接待台前就吻得火热。但丁先袭击的上去，咬住尼禄上唇，舌尖试探地舔舐。尼禄是个好胜心很强的孩子，面对但丁的挑衅他几乎是毫不犹豫地回击，钳住但丁的胳膊把他压在桌子边缘回吻。

“508。电梯右转第四间！”

前台大声向这对忘情的野鸳鸯提醒，强行把钥匙塞进他们其中一人的掌心，看着他们以一个交缠的姿势滚进电梯，低头拿起报纸继续阅读。

叮！尼禄终于把舌头从但丁的上面解下来，电梯间强烈的白光和走廊昏黄的颜色形成截然不同的对比。眼睛里混合着模糊的光线，尼禄迷糊地问但丁：“刚刚他说了什么？”

“不知道。”但丁倒是不想停下亲吻，在尼禄下巴和嘴角胡乱亲吻，拿起钥匙捅进最近的一扇门的锁孔里左右扭动，“开到哪间进哪间。”

这扇门不是，但丁又换了一扇。咔哒咔哒，越过一扇又一扇紧闭的房门，不时从里面飘出几句咒骂，但因为他们大多数和尼禄他们一样是从酒吧过来的，尽管他们折腾了一排房间也没人出来理论。谁会和醉鬼过不去。

“Shit！看来我们走错边了。”但丁气闷地捏了尼禄屁股一把。

这轻轻的一捏猛地把尼禄敲醒了，嘴角湿湿的，但丁还在亲吻他的唇，他的心脏在疯狂跳动，尼禄突然意识到了他们的所作所为，“小偷一样。”，他小声嘀咕。

其实他们只要看一眼钥匙牌上的号码就能找到房号，可是但丁没去做，他依旧一间间地扭动不匹配的门锁，故意延长这种随时会被发现的状态。尼禄也没有提醒但丁，只是安静地跟在他后面，脚步拖沓地落下半步。

“我腻了。”但丁把钥匙插进一扇门，转身对尼禄说：“打个赌。要是这扇门不能打开，让我在这里上了你。”

“你在说什么胡话。”尼禄皱起眉，但丁的赌约让他心烦意乱，原本绮丽的桃色氛围像是灌了冰一样凝结起来。

但丁拉过尼禄的手，顺着他皮衣上那根褐色的皮带滑动，一半温软一半冷硬。他的脚缠过尼禄的脚踝缓慢抬起，大腿插进尼禄腿间，轻轻顶撞中间的软肉，“我会把你操得喊出来，喊到里面那些人都跑出来参观我是怎么操你的。你猜会是哪个好事的告诉你那位爱人你出轨了。”

“我…是单身。”尼禄连忙结巴着反驳，他上半身往后倒了一点试图远离但丁，下体却在但丁的摩擦下硬得紧绷。

“得了吧。说说看尼禄，你透过我看到谁了？那人比我年轻？”引导尼禄越过“边界”捏上他的乳尖，但丁享受着尼禄带来的刺激，嘴巴一刻不停地剥离尼禄稚嫩的谎言，“哈哈，我猜他一定比我老。他不愿意操你？还是说每次都把你当小宝宝哄着？尼禄，你有操射过他一次吗？”

“闭嘴！”

砸门的声音很快被尼禄的低吼掩盖掉，尼禄连着但丁的头发把他压在门板上，那双望过来的银色眼睛满是戏谑。尼禄烦躁地握上门把扭动，两人咕咚地被吞进房间里。

他们没有开灯。黑暗中为了确认对方的存在互相拉扯着头发亲吻，磕绊地摸索到床边，尼禄却突然推开但丁，“我去洗澡。”

“别是逃跑啊，尼禄。”但丁带笑的声音追在身后。

尼禄全身赤裸地走出浴室，没有开空调的房间弥漫着一股冰冷的霉腐味。但丁还是没有开灯，只是拉开了窗帘，在微弱地光线里尼禄找到了那个漂亮的年轻人，他把外套脱了，半边乳头红肿挺立，提醒尼禄刚才那段短暂又突兀的争执。

“刚才我输了，不来上我吗？”但丁靠坐在床上，自己解开了皮带。

尼禄慢悠地走出去，跪在床边地板上脱下但丁的裤子，扶起他的性器一口含了进去。

但丁惊讶地挑眉，尼禄的举动和技巧超出了他的预估。尼禄的口活比他纯情的外表来得熟练，圈合起来的唇紧紧箍住他的性器，喉头放松地容许他更加深入，条件反射的收缩让每次进入都紧致舒适，而灵巧的舌头在深入的时候扮演着抚慰的角色，抽出的时候却毒蛇一样追着龟头舔舐，尼禄的每个动作都像是要榨干对方一样卖力。几个起伏下来但丁也忍不住喘气说：“有这口活，被你上一次也值得回票。”

被调戏的青年并没有反应，执拗地吞进但丁的性器，按照对方想要的给予刺激。享受了好一会，但丁也想犒劳一下尼禄，侧过身子弯下腰伸手握住尼禄的性器撸动。掌心里的性器硬挺火热，滑溜溜地在圈合的空间里滑动。

这不正常。但丁用手指抠弄尼禄湿润的龟头，那个小口张合着，但没有没有吐出半点液体。

抱着疑惑但丁顺着尼禄的性器往上摸索，绕过囊袋直抵他身后穴口，手指在那块被浸湿的肌肉上稍稍用力便轻而易举地挤了进去，过多的润滑剂顺着指缝淌下。

“哇哦。那人把你调教得真好。”但丁一边说一边深入手指，张合探进的途中润滑剂滴答流个不停，“又湿，又软，一点征服的感觉都没有。尼禄，到底是他留不住你，还是你留不住他？”

“你要是不满意，可以换我来。”尼禄吐出但丁的性器，抬头咬牙对但丁说。

直起身，但丁眯着眼低头看向尼禄，被舔得晶亮的性器还在他唇边顺着本能的快感微微抽动，不时碰上尼禄的唇。盯着那片单薄的唇肉，但丁舔了舔自己的嘴角，温软的肉块带来微凉，感觉和身下那块凸起感受到的一样。但丁开心地俯下身，腹部贴着尼禄的脑袋重新插进尼禄嘴里，两根手指也再次深入，“驳回，这里的润滑剂要另外收费的。浪费可耻。”

尼禄的喉头在咕噜颤抖，不知道是因为过于深入的性器刺激喉咙带来的反射动作，还是反驳的话被堵在那处不甘的抗议。就结果而言这一切都让但丁更爽了。

在尼禄后穴抠弄了一会，但丁便觉得无趣了，他翻过身和尼禄换了个位置，特意从两周拉扯过凌乱的被单绞住尼禄身体。而尼禄的脑袋刚好被两个枕头夹在中间，这让尼禄的视线固定在昏黑的天顶上。被刚才的深喉呛得迷糊，尼禄发着呆任由但丁装点自己，突然一片白色闯入视野，但丁把他的右腿抬高，尼禄不得不稍微侧过身子好让腰部没那么拧巴，待会但丁挺进的时候自己也没那么难受。

“你要看着吗？”但丁往前顶胯，性器在尼禄松软的穴口磨蹭，突然像个小孩讨糖果一样软声询问，“虽然你这里都准备好了。”

“我知道是谁在操我，干你的活吧小屁孩。”尼禄没有低头，盯着天花板笑骂。

嘻嘻笑着，但丁一脚跨过尼禄躺平的那条腿，单膝跪着往前挪，床单又皱巴了几分，他抱着尼禄的大腿，亲吻落在脚弯，“啰里八嗦的家伙真讨厌。”说完，直直进入了尼禄，“但是作为床伴真的不错。”


End file.
